Turuiemon vs Lopunny
Turuiemon vs Lopunny is Peep4Life's ninety-ninth DBX! Description Season 7 Episode 9! Digimon vs Pokemon! In match 4 out of 5 between these two series, rabbits engage in a brawl when Pokemon chase a 2-1 deficit at this point in the series. Will a fifth match be necessary? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' 'JUST BLOODSHED ' 'DBX ' Fight Buneary still panicked as Tsareena's bloody remains scarred their memories. All the commotion caught the attention of Lopunny, who walked up the path to see the bloody Tsareena and a fox fleeing the scene. Lopunny was intrigued, and repulsed, so walked closer to the lower body of Tsareena, which were then picked up by another rabbit. Turuiemon. Clearly a Digimon, and Lopunny- as well as any Pokemon or Digimon- knew all about the rivalry between these two franchises. Lopunny squared right up with Turuiemon, but the Digimon refused to back away, shoving Lopunny in the chest. 'Here we go! ' Both met each other with a stiff kick, and both subsequently withdrew. Turuiemon used Ninja Fist, catching Lopunny in the face but the Pokemon simply rushed back in with Bounce, jumping high overhead and barely missing on impact. Lopunny and Turuiemon then traded solid punches, and the fight spilled down the path and into the forest that Renamon vs Tsareena happened in. Lopunny attempted Dizzy Punch but it was countered when Turuiemon threw a boulder at her. Lopunny backed up, and was then caught out by Gauntlet Claw, which threw Lopunny into a nearby flowerbed. The Pokemon recovered, and attempted to Charm its opponent. This didn't work out so well as Turuiemon gripped her by the ears and hurled her away. Lopunny did recover in midair, and bounced off a nearby tree, offering leverage for the following Jump Kick. Turuiemon toppled over from the force, slightly recovering in time for Lopunny to follow through with Dizzy Punch. The rabbits then tangled in a sequence of stiff punches, kicks and other physical blows that resembled no named offence but they were sure effective. Turuiemon came off much better, landing a firm kick in Lopunny's lower back before connecting with Gauntlet Claw. Lopunny stood again, realising she needed an advantage sooner than later. She leaped over Turuiemon as the Digimon attempted to punt her and caught her enemy with Bounce. As Turuiemon struggled to stand back up, Lopunny leaped in with Hi Jump Kick. She didn't deliver the strongest attack, but she certainly did enough to crack Turuiemon's nose. The Digimon staggered back, shielding its face from further pain, so Lopunny did the next best thing and attacked the vertical base with a Jump Kick. The Digimon buckled and Lopunny landed comfortably before him, daring him to get back up. Not backing down from a challenge, Turuiemon utilised Ninja Fist to catch the obnoxious Pokemon out. Lopunny skidded away, but couldn't evade a second Ninja Fist, which caught her in the back of the head. The pair paused the fight for a moment, feeling the affects of a brutal bout. When Turuiemon attempted Ninja Fist again, Lopunny got in first with Quick Attack. The attack was weak, but prevented Turuiemon from getting in first- which bought Lopunny time to use Dizzy Punch, scoring a critical hit in the process. Lopunny became increasingly more confident and attempted a long range Hi Jump Kick, closing in on the Digimon's head. But as she closed in, the attack was evaded, and Lopunny helplessly crashed into a tree, snapping the trunk. Lopunny sat, dazed and confused when she noticed Turuiemon standing over her. Neither were particularly healthy at this point, and they knew that, so these next moves mattered most. Turuiemon attacked first, blocking Lopunny's attempt at Quick Attack and using Ninja Fist to send Lopunny further into the ground. In response, Lopunny tried Defence Curl, hanging on and raising her DEF stat. Turuiemon realised that the attack wasn't working too well and tried to use his strength to close out the match, landing on Lopunny with all his might. Luckily for Lopunny, she used Endure and despite the crippling pain Lopunny was going through, she was still in this. She used Agility to create some separation and allowed herself a bigger run up for Hi Jump Kick. Turuiemon moved in to block, but took the attack in the chest. The two barrelled through trees and rocks, breaking the local environment and their bodies. Lopunny managed to use a nearby tree for leverage to stand, but Turuiemon didn't move a muscle. A boulder remained planted on his face and blood gushed from under it, the sight of which scared the crap out of the Buneary that had fled the rabbit holes invaded by Tsareena's corpse. 'DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Lopunny!Category:Peep4Life Category:'Creature' Themed DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Pokemon vs Digimon Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Claw vs. Fist DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Strength themed battles